


Knowing Joe

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe likes it rough. David notices and confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowing Joe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this manip](http://pics.livejournal.com/velocitygrass/pic/0001kdyg/s320x240) by wearmyhat for the Bad Manips and the Stories that love them anyway challenge during summercon.
> 
> Thank you svmadelyn for creating and running summercon and of course the brilliant wearmyhat for the inspiration!
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

In six years Joe had never done anything as unprofessional as storming off the set simply because... well, David wasn't exactly sure. In those years, Sheppard had been hit or fallen down or any number of things that could be generalized as rough handling and Joe had taken it all in stride. And now a slightly too tight rope had driven him into his trailer. Jason was talking to him now.

David watched as Rachel talked to Martin. He didn't join the conversation. Truthfully he had no idea what had just happened. He and Joe got along well enough, but despite the time they shared on the set, they weren't close friends. He remembered when Joe had told them about his divorce and everyone talked about how they'd notice the change and suspected. Except David, who really hadn't noticed a thing.

Jason came back alone. He said something to Martin, who nodded sternly, then told everyone to get ready, they'd continue in a minute. Jason shrugged at Rachel. David didn't have to come closer to see that Jason also didn't have the slightest idea why Joe had run mid-scene. And if Joe didn't want to tell, they'd never know. That's how he was.

Martin went away and came back with Joe in tow. He looked as if nothing had happened, slightly tense perhaps, but he always looked tense, when they shot something he didn't like. He did avoid looking at the others, apologized to the prop guy who'd put the rope on his hands and let him tie him up. Prop guy was very, very careful this time and Joe gave him the most uncomfortable smile David had ever seen.

Then they were off again. David had no text for the beginning of the scene. He just had to kneel next to Joe, looking unhappy. He watched Joe. The tip of his ear was red. That was strange, because as far as David remembered Joe's ears weren't usually red. Not even when Sheppard was angry as he was now, captured by the villain of the week. Sheppard was all silent defiance, rope taut, jaw clenched, until the villain had finished his monologue and Sheppard answered with his quip. Exit villain, enter Teyla and Ronon to the rescue.

David's knees were beginning to hurt. The padding really didn't help much. But then he finally could get up, Ronon was untying McKay, Teyla was untying Sheppard's feet and McKay deftly removed the rope, that held Sheppard's hands, from the pole it had been tied to.

And maybe he _was_ getting old, because David didn't even remember the storming-off-the-set thing until he saw that look on Joe. That look that he hadn't seen when aforementioned storming off had taken place, because he had waited for Martin's sign to get ready, not wanting to get on his knees any sooner than absolutely necessary. But now he saw it. What exactly he saw he didn't know, but it was something and he was fairly certain it was something he shouldn't see. He became aware, that they were supposed to spring into action, which Joe really wasn't, instead staring at David with that look.

"Any moment now, Colonel," David let McKay say and the cameras kept rolling and Joe (or Sheppard) rolled his eyes and was off.

When they re-shot the scene, Joe didn't need David's prompt. But he still gave him that look. David had pulled on the rope harder than before. In the next take David pulled even harder, which was absolutely unnecessary, but Joe didn't complain. He didn't say anything. He just gave him that look, only more intensely as if telling David all his secrets. Which really was something Joe wouldn't do, but still David kept pulling harder until Martin told him to stop, Joe still needed his arms, but Joe protested it was all right. They both ignored the stares and kept it up for the last two takes. It being whatever it was they were doing. David sure as hell had no idea, but he had a feeling Joe knew but would never tell him. He hated that feeling.

~~~~~~~~

David went to Joe's trailer later that day.

Joe let him in. David didn't say anything. Joe gave him a look. Not _that_ look. A 'So, what do you want?' look. And suddenly David wondered what _did_ he want. Except that to even contemplate that he'd have to understand which options he had, which unfortunately was absolutely not the case. The only thing he had was a vague feeling. That and the rope from the prop department. Which he now got from behind his back for Joe to see.

And oh yes, that look was back with a vengeance. He didn't know how long Joe stared at the rope and then him, but certainly too long for the "Funny" that Joe eventually let out to be the light-hearted reaction it was probably supposed to be. The dismissal, which David was sure it was meant to be. His brain told him that this was it and that whatever he had thought would happen was not going to happen, and he could go now and leave this strange thing behind him. And he prepared to go, only his feet carried him towards Joe who had taken a step back and his hands lifted the rope and started putting it on Joe's wrists.

David didn't look at Joe, instead concentrated on tying Joe's hands together with the rope, waiting for him to pull away and tell him "Enough" and to stop and just go away. But when Joe did speak it was a choked "door" and David did look up then, straight into Joe's hazel eyes. And it was that look again, which maybe David finally understood. Want, need, guilt, lust, shame. And pleading now.

David went to the door and for a moment he wondered if he should just open it and get out. Leave Joe standing there, hands tied together. Because if he did what he was doing now, locking the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed, he'd have to continue this and he still wasn't exactly sure what game it was they were playing. But as before, his body seemed to know what to do. He went back to Joe, whose look was leaning towards anticipation now. He lifted his wrists to David and for a moment he felt terribly helpless faced with such openness and... trust. He was building up the courage to ask "What do you want me to do?" when his eyes caught the coat hooks on the cupboard.

With more certainty than he felt he pushed Joe backwards in that direction, then pushed up his tied wrists and drew the rope around the highest hook. Joe let his arms sag a bit. David pulled on the other end of the rope until it was taut, and fastened it in a knot he had learned while sailing. The rope was only stretched because Joe strained against it side- and downwards. It wouldn't have worked otherwise because Joe was tall enough to slip his hands over the hook if he wanted to. Which he clearly didn't. Which was something that David's mind hadn't quite wrapped around yet. But at the moment he was running on auto-pilot, which tended to work well enough for him usually.

Right now it was telling him that he hadn't been on his knees enough for a day apparently. Joe strained some more against the rope, when David knelt in front of him. And David really should have seen this coming. He was attracted to Joe, no question about it, but he'd never thought he'd get to touch him. He didn't even know if he had really wanted it. Except now of course, when his trembling hand opened the button on Joe's pants and slid down the zipper over Joe's dick, which was eagerly waiting to come out and play.

David pushed the boxers down right along with his pants and for a moment just stared at Joe's erect cock. Then he reached out and circled his right hand around it. He heard a sharp intake of breath from above him, then Joe sagged a bit further down and forward towards him. Yes, he could do that. He started stroking him, slowly, softly at first. Joe moved even further towards him and when David looked up at his face, then at the rope above, he could see that Joe didn't have to angle his arms as much as before. Joe looked up at the rope, too, then half crouched until he was was really hanging, roped to the coat hook.

David, who had kept stroking Joe's dick, faltered for a moment. Joe was stretched forward, hands tied back, knees angled in such a way, that it strained David just looking at him. This could not be comfortable. And there was no way Joe could hold that position for long, if he wanted to do anything the next day, say like walking. So David stroked more firmly and Joe groaned and pulled on the rope. Precome appeared at the tip of his dick and David leaned in and licked it away.

Joe pushed his body even further away from the cupboard and it was almost too much to bear for David. He put his hands around Joe on his ass, somehow holding him up taking at least a fraction of the weight and at the same time swallowed half of Joe's dick. Joe groaned again, close-mouthed, from deep within and David couldn't help thinking 'as if he were gagged' and wondering if Joe would want that. He licked up the dick in his mouth, then went down again taking more of Joe in, still holding his ass and stroking it with just his thumbs.

He licked and sucked his way further down Joe's dick and Joe started pushing in, tentatively at first, but then a bit more when David encouraged him with a soft squeeze. The way Joe's body was bent, David really didn't worry about him going too deep. Joe kept up the noises, biting his lip, pulling at the rope once in a while, when David sucked hard.

David's hands wandered, pulling Joe's cheeks apart a bit. Joe stopped moving for a few seconds, then started pushing into David's mouth and his hands in turn, writhing against the rope constantly now. David pushed one finger around then into Joe's hole, swallowing down his dick as deep as he could and Joe came. He moaned, mouth still closed, arms knocking wildly against the cupboard and pulsed into David's mouth. David swallowed it all and held Joe as he kept spasming until he sagged, slipping from David's mouth, hanging on the rope like a sack.

David still had his arms around Joe and all he wanted to do was move forward and hold him close, burying his face in his stomach. And it was so insane he nearly laughed out loud. He didn't know what to do, which wasn't like him at all. Of course all of this was utterly unlike him. His usual mode of seduction was talking someone into willing submission. And god, he'd swallowed and had absolutely no idea what Joe was doing with whom in his spare time. For all he knew Joe was regularly visiting drug-addicted prostitutes. It crossed David's mind that Joe shouldn't have to pay someone for tying him up if he wanted it.

Joe stirred and David hesitantly removed his hands from around him. He should get up from his knees, which _hurt_ , and untie Joe. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He kept his eyes on Joe's now soft dick, as Joe stood up straight. He couldn't look up. He wondered what Joe would see in his eyes when he did. He wondered what he would see in Joe's eyes now that it was over.

"David," Joe said quietly.

And David looked up, slowly dragging his gaze from Joe's dick, up his shirt to the arms that were bent again so that the rope wouldn't slip from the hook. Finally he settled on Joe's face. He looked so content and happy, that David wanted to jump up and kiss him. But he didn't, instead he simply swallowed around the knot that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Thank you," Joe said and it was so heartfelt that something twisted in David's gut.

Joe kept looking at him, almost expectantly. David got up and just watched the gratitude in the hazel eyes. Then Joe leaned forward and kissed him. And David kissed back, tentative at first, but then with a passion that he hadn't realized had built up within him. He pulled Joe towards him, opening his mouth, inviting Joe's tongue in. And he got it and a sigh, open-mouthed finally, because David's tongue got into it too, and when Joe's arms moved forward and around his head, wrists still tied, he thought he was in heaven.

During everything David had only gotten half-hard, too focused on Joe and too confused, but now he stood at full attention grinding into Joe, who pushed back giving him friction, but not enough.

"I have lube," Joe whispered in his ear and David froze. "Prepare me, but other than that..." David could practically hear him continue 'Ride me as hard as you can' and something in him broke. He didn't know if he could do this. But when Joe asked "And maybe you'll find a way to tie me down the couch?" in that hopeful voice, he knew that he would.


	2. Not Knowing

David had been almost relieved when someone had knocked on Joe's trailer, interrupting them. It wasn't that he didn't want to fuck Joe, but all this had happened out of the blue and the feeling that he had no idea what he'd gotten himself into just wouldn't leave him.

Joe had taken a longing look at David before he'd left to talk to their producers. David had waited for a bit, then fled, not able to face Joe's return just yet. He had left a note saying, "I'll call you," though, because he didn't want Joe to think that he regretted what they'd done.

But now, as he sat at home, phone in hand, he still didn't know what to make of it all. If he called Joe now, as he'd promised, what would happen? Well, sex most likely, but would it just be to finish what they'd started? Would it just be scratching an itch for Joe, before they would continue on as they had for the last six years, as if nothing had happened?

Or, would it be more? Joe wasn't seeing anyone as far as David knew and he himself hadn't been too eager to get back into dating. Two divorces were enough for the moment. So really, what was he getting himself into here?

Well, only one way to find out, he thought. He trusted that his instinct would carry him through, as it had earlier in Joe's trailer, and he dialed.

David didn't quite know what to say after the initial greeting. "So, what did they want?"

"They just wanted to talk about some suggestions I'd made. Nothing bad... nothing about earlier."

And yes, David remembered how Joe had stormed off the set. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"So, do you want to come over?" Joe asked, and even though it sounded casual enough, David could hear the underlying anxiousness.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. See you in a bit."

"Yes, bye."

David hung up, took one last look in the mirror, and left.

He tried not to think on his way to Joe's small apartment. And then he was there and at the door. Joe opened it and greeted him with a somewhat shy smile.

David felt his face flush and hoped it didn't show. He stepped inside, feeling awkward. He had no idea what Joe expected—that he'd just go up and ravish him right there at the door?

The silence was stretching, before Joe finally rescued them. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, why not?" David answered, even though he wasn't thirsty.

David followed him into the small kitchen.

"What would you like?" Joe asked.

"Uhm—"

And suddenly, Joe was in his personal space, not quite touching, but only because he was obviously waiting for David. Waiting for David to give him permission to continue this.

David hesitated for a moment, just watching Joe, the way his eyes managed to convey a plea while still holding back. Joe's gaze said, "It's okay if you want to walk away from this, even if I really wish you wouldn't."

In the end, it really didn't matter that he'd be allowed to stop. He simply couldn't deny Joe.

David closed the distance between them and took Joe's mouth in a kiss that was more passionate than even he had anticipated. He realized that his doubt and confusion had masked the simple fact that he _wanted_ Joe.

He pushed against Joe, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Joe moved backwards, allowing himself to be pressed against the wall. When David held Joe's hands up next to his head, Joe groaned his approval.

David pushed his tongue inside. His whole body was straining to get as close to Joe as possible.

He pulled back only to take a deep breath and to look at Joe's swollen mouth. He kissed it again, then down his jaw, to his neck.

"Yes," Joe panted.

David knew what he wanted and the idea to leave his mark on Joe was so very inviting, but they'd have to be back on set and even if the make-up department could cover it up, they'd see it. They'd know. And David wasn't sure he was prepared for the reality of what they were going to do. He wasn't sure if Joe had thought this thing through beyond the simple wanting of _now_.

Instead of marking him, he nibbled on Joe's neck, grazing the skin with his teeth, before licking and lightly sucking in the flesh.

"David," Joe moaned.

"Do you have supplies?" David asked, looking Joe in the eye. Unsure or not, he couldn't wait any longer.

Joe nodded.

"In your bedroom?"

David released Joe's hands and gestured for him to lead the way. He followed him into the bedroom and watched as Joe took lube, condoms, and a white scarf from the drawer of the nightstand. David stared at the scarf. Something inside of him clenched and unclenched at the hopeful look in Joe's eyes.

"Undress," David ordered him, sounding more sure than he was.

But Joe either didn't notice or ignored it, because he immediately began stripping.

David felt his dick harden at the sight.

When Joe was naked, he took the scarf and placed it in David's hand. He then extended his arms and offered David his hands, crossed at the wrists.

David could only watch them for a moment. His gaze travelled from the hands up to Joe's face, which was completely open and said, "Take this, please. Take everything."

David looked back down and lifted his own hand, the one not carrying the scarf. He put it underneath Joe's hands and clasped Joe's wrist there. Then, after one more look at Joe's face, he tied the scarf around his wrists, concentrating to make sure it wouldn't be too tight.

He'd never done anything like this before. His dick softened a bit because now they were back into territory unknown to David. And if that in itself wasn't challenging enough, he couldn't help wondering if Joe saw him as anything other than a means to an end.

He pushed that thought away and looked at Joe again, who was watching him eagerly.

"Lie down," David told him.

"How?"

"On your back. I want to see you."

Joe did as he was told, pushing himself backwards onto the bed until he lay completely on it. Then he raised his tied hands up above his head and opened his legs slightly, exposing himself to David.

The sight shot straight to David's dick.

He realized that he was still dressed and quickly got out of his clothes, dropping them as he undressed.

Then he crawled onto the bed, between Joe's legs. He ran his hands along Joe's shins, over his knees, and then his thighs.

Joe pushed his hips up, but David held him down by his waist, licking his lips.

Joe's dick was hard and David leaned down and licked from base to tip before taking the head in his mouth. He ran his tongue over it, then started sucking.

Joe moaned, keeping his mouth closed once again, and David wondered if he had a gag to put on.

David took him deeper and Joe tensed with the effort not to push up and into him. David tightened his hands on Joe's waist, giving him something to strain against.

Joe was so eager that David briefly wondered how long it had been since he'd had sex, or at least this kind of sex.

David pulled off and Joe whimpered, until he saw David reaching out to get the lube.

He immediately spread his thighs apart, watching as David squirted a bit on his finger. David stroked Joe's thigh with his dry hand for a moment.

Joe gazed up at him with a look of anticipation and wonder.

David almost felt as if he didn't deserve that look. He didn't know what he was doing. But he was doing it anyway. It didn't feel as if he had a choice.

He ran his finger around Joe's hole, making Joe's breath hitch as he rubbed the sensitive skin. Then he quickly entered him, pushing his finger in to the second knuckle. He felt Joe's muscles tense and watched as he bit his lip, took a deep breath, and relaxed. He was so incredibly tight and the thought of pushing his dick in there ensured that David stayed hard as rock.

David moved his finger fully inside and then around until Joe started to make a noise, his hips bucking. David continued to rub the spot until Joe pleaded, "More."

David pulled out and went back in with two, then three and eventually four fingers that had Joe squirming and panting with the movement of those fingers.

Joe kept his mouth tight and his hands above his head. The head of his cock glistened with precome.

David couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, which made Joe bite his lip and groan. David put on a condom and stroked the lube over his hard cock. He grabbed Joe's legs, pushed them over his shoulders and positioned himself between them.

Joe looked up at him, his lips slightly parted. When David drove in, Joe closed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

It was an amazing feeling. Even though David had prepared him well, Joe was incredibly tight. David remained still for a moment, trying to calm himself enough so that he could fuck Joe without coming immediately.

Eventually he started rocking into him. He adjusted the angle until Joe started to moan through closed lips - the sign that David had waited for. He began to thrust hard, hitting Joe's prostate over and over again.

Joe bit his lip again. His moans were constant and strained against his closed mouth, as if David hadn't just tied his wrists, but gagged him as well. David fucked him harder. He _wanted_ to hear Joe shout. But Joe kept it in, until he finally did open his mouth.

"Harder, please, harder."

David grabbed his legs by the ankles and pushed them forward, so that he could fuck Joe faster, hammering into him.

Joe begged him, "David, please."

David pulled out and roughly turned Joe over. As soon as Joe realized what was happening, he eagerly got on his knees and spread his legs, making it easy for David to grip Joe's hips and push his cock back into Joe's waiting hole.

Joe leaned his bound wrists against the wall and pushed back against David, who drilled into him as hard as he could. The whole bed shook from the intensity of their fucking.

There was constant whimpering coming from Joe's mouth, but David knew it was still clamped tightly shut. He wanted Joe to open up for him.

David reached out and put his right hand over Joe's mouth. He felt Joe's lips part. Finally! The vibration of Joe's groans against his hand spurred David on. He kept up his frantic fucking, gripping Joe's hip with his left hand. His right hand pulled Joe's head back, still tight over his mouth.

Joe shouted into David's hand, then bucked and came.

David fucked him through it, unable to believe that Joe had come without David touching his dick. Joe clenched around him, the last spurts shooting from his dick, and David held onto Joe, thrusting irregularly until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh God." He came inside Joe and then slumped down on his back, his hand slipping away from Joe's mouth, down his shoulder and arm.

He slid out of Joe, still bracing himself against his back, catching his breath. Joe turned around.

They shared a look, then David leaned forward and kissed him.

Joe returned the kiss as David ran his hand through his hair. He realized then that Joe's hands were still bound.

David pulled away and concentrated on untying him, stealing glances at Joe, who watched him intently.

Once his hands were free, Joe rubbed his wrists.

David pulled off the condom and threw it aside. Then he took Joe's hand and lifted it towards his mouth. He looked at Joe for permission. When Joe nodded, David brought his wrist to his lips and kissed the slightly reddened skin.

They settled down on the bed, facing each other.

"I really needed that," Joe said.

David wasn't quite sure what to say. He'd gladly done it, but he didn't know if he could be what Joe wanted. But he also knew that he wanted this to continue. If this was just an itch, David didn't know...

"Next time we could do something different," Joe said, as if reading David's mind. "Or, if there's anything you'd like to try." He trailed off. "Or just...sex, no—" he nodded towards the scarf.

David's heart beat wildly. It might have been that he was still coming down from his climax, but he had the feeling that it had more to do with what Joe had said.

Because what he said meant not only that Joe wanted this to continue, but also that he didn't just want David to scratch an itch, to do something for him that he didn't dare ask of others.

"I'd like that," David managed to say.

Joe looked at him, then a smile broke out on his face.

David found himself smiling back. He still wasn't sure he knew what he was doing, but he had to be doing _something_ right and that was enough, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for betaing the second chapter, which was written for rasah.


End file.
